Skm/Literaturverzeichnis
X.3. Zeitgenössische Darstellungen Académie Royale de Belgique: Concours de l'année 1911 ; in: Extrait des Bulletins, no. 5 (mai), 1911; Section des sciences morales et politiques Allard, Alphonse: La crise. La baisse des prix - la monnaie; Paris 1885 Bamberger, Ludwig: Die Schicksale des Lateinischen Münzbundes; Berlin 1885 Bönning, Er. Mémoires Politiques et Diplomatiques. Comment fut fondé le Congo beige. ParisB/ruxelles, 1927 Seyens, B.: Le Second Empire vu par un diplomate belge, Bd. II; Paris 1926 Bonaparte, Louis Napoléon: Des idées napoléoniennes; Paris 1839 ders.: Recueil historique des pensées, opinions, discours, proclamations et beaux traits de Napoléon III:, Empereur des Francais; Paris 1858 Bourquin, E.: Les transformations survenues dans l'Union monétaire latine, Belfort 1924 Brockhaus ' Konversations-Lexikon, 16 Bände; Leipzig (14) 1894 Burckhardt-Bischoff, A.: Die Lateinische Münz-Convention und der Internationale Bimetallismus. Basel 1886 Cernuschi, Henri: La Diplomatie Monétaire en 1878; Articles publiés dans "Le Siècle"; Paris 1878 ders.: Le Grand Procès de l'Union latine, 1884, plus drei Hefte als Nachtrag, alle 1885 ders.: Les Assignats Métalliques faisant suite au grand procès de l'union latine; Articles du siècle, Paris 1885 Conant, Ch.A.: The National Bank of Belgium, Senate Doc. No. 400, in: Banking in Belgium and Mexico, National Monetary Commission, Vol. XVI, Washington D.C. 1911 ders.: History of Modem Banks; New York, 1915 Crispi, Franceso: Scritti e discorsi politici 1847-1890; Rom, 1890 Davanzati, Bemardo: Lezione delle monete, Firenze 1588; wieder abgedruckt in: Scrittori classici italiani di economia politica. Parte antice, II, Milano 1804, und in: ders.: Le opere, Firenze 1853, 18882 De Parieu, E.: La politique monétaire en France et en Allemagne, Paris Sauton, 1872 Dierschke, K./ Müller, F.: Die Notenbanken der Welt; Bd.l; Berlin 1926 Egner, Erich: Der Lateinische Münzbund seit dem Weltkriege, Leipzig 1925 Esslen, Joseph Bergfried: Vergangenheit und Zukunft des Lateinischen Münzbundes; in: Bankarchiv, 16. Jahrgang, S.125-132 und 150-158, 1917 Frère-Orban, Hubert: La question monétaire; Brüssel 1874 Friedensburg, Ferdinand: Münzkunde und Geldgeschichte der Einzelstaaten des Mittelalters und der neueren Zeit; München 1926 Greul, Robert: Die lateinische Münz-Union; Berlin 1926 Guillebert, Pierre: Questions Monétaires; L'Union Latine, Paris 1887 Helfferich, Karl: Das Geld; Leipzig 1910(2) ders:. Über die rechtliche Natur eines mehreren Staaten gemeinsamen Geldes; in: Archiv für öffentliches Recht, Bd. XI (1896), S. 386 ff. Hymans, P.: Frère-Orban, Bd. II: La Belgique et le Second Empire 1848-1869; Bruxelles 1910 The Institute of Bankers (Hg.): H. Chevassus: The Monetary Union of the Great Trading Nations; London 1885 Janssen, Albert E.: Les conventions monétaires; Paris 1911 de Johannis, Arthur Jéhan: L'insuccesso délia conferenza monetaria nell'agosto 1885; Florenz 1885 Knapp, Georg Friedrich: Staatliche Theorie des Geldes; Leipzig 1905, 1923(4); La Gorce, Pierre de: Histoire du Second Empire, 7 Bände; Paris 1894-1905 Landmann, Julius.: Der schweizerische Kapitalexport, in: Zeitschrift für Schweizerische Statistik und "Volkswirtschaft, 52. Jahrgang, Heft IV, Bern 1916 Laveleye, Emile de: Das Wesen des Geldes; Berlin 1883 ders.: Exposé et Défense de la Monnaie Bi-Métallique; Lüttich 1873 ders.: La monnaie internationale; in: Revue des deux mondes, avril 1867 Léon, M.: Deux lettres sur la question monétaire adressées à Monsieur le Secrétaire perpétuel de la Société d'économie politique; Paris 1868 Liesse, A.: Evolution of Credit and Banks in France, in: Banking in France and the French bourse, National Monetary Commission, Vol. XV, Washington D.C.: Government Printing Office, 1911, Senate Doc.No. 522 Locke, John: Some considerations on the consequences of the lowering of interest, and raising the value of money; London 1692; wieder abgedruckt in: ders.: Works IV, London 1714, 1823(12) Luzzatti, Luigi : La Diffusione del Credito e le Banche Popolari ; in : Biblioteca Luzzattiana - Fonti e Studi ; Istituto Veneto di Scienze, 1989-1997 ders.: Memorie, 3 Bd.; Volume Primo; Bologna 1931 / Volume Terzo, Milano 1966 Macleod, Henry Dunning: The Law of Gresham and its relation to Bimetallism; London 1896 Marsault, A.: Des conventions monétaires et de l'Union monétaire latine; Paris 1889 Meinrath, CH.: Projet de Convention Monétaire Internationale à presénter à la Société des Nations; Narbonne 1919 Metternich, Princesse Pauline de: Souvernirs 1859-1871; Paris 1922 Nielsen, A.: Zum Problem der nordischen Münzunion; in: Weltwirtschaftliches Archiv, Band 26, Hamburg 1927; S. 293-304 Ollivier, E.: L'empire libéral: études, récits, souvenirs. 17 Bände; Paris, 1885-1915 ders.: Napoléon III: Son dessein international; in: Revue des deux mondes, CXLVI; Paris 1898, S. 49-54 Renault, Louis: Les Union internationales; Revue générale de droit international public, 1896, t. III, S. 24. Scialoja, A.: La questione monetaria; Florenz 1874 Société de Banque Suisse: La Suisse et l'Union monétaire latine; Bulletin mensuel No. 1/1922 Société d'Economie Politique de Paris: Discussions ; Paris 1894 Stringher, B.: Note di Statistica e Legislazione comparata intorno alla Circolazione monetaria nei principali Stati; Rom 1883 Swiss Commercial and Industrial Society: Annual Report for 1890-1895; Bern 1904 Union des Banquiers du Commerce de Paris et de la Province: Rapport concernant la question monétaire; Paris April 1885 U.S. National Monetary Commission: Interviews on the Banking and Currency System of England, Scotland, France, Germany, Switzerland and Italy; Washington 1910 Willis, Henry Parker: A History of the Latin Monetary Union; New York 19682 Wolowski, L.: De la Monnaie; Paris 1866 X.5. Sekundärliteratur Ageron, Charles: Politiques coloniales au Maghreb. Paris, 1973 Asselain, Jean-Claude: Histoire économique de la France du XVIIIe siècle à nos jours; Paris 1984 Audoin-Rozeau, Stéphane: 1879: La France dans la guerre; Paris 1989 Bairoch, Paul: Niveaux de développement économique de 1810 à 1910; in: Annales, Economies, Sociétés, Civilisations, Nov.-Déc. 1965; S. 1103-1148 ders.: ''Geographical Structure and Trade Balance of European Foreign Trade from 1800 to 1970; in: Journal of European Economic History, vol. 3, 1974, S. 557-608 ''ders.: Europe's Gross National Product: 1800-1975. In: Journal of European Economic History, vol. 5 (2?), 1976, S. 273-340 Barker, Nancy Nichols: The French Experience in Mexico, 1821-1861: A History of Constant Misunderstanding; Chapel Hill, 1979 Bartel, Robert J.: International Monetary Unions: the XIXth Century Experience, in: Journal of European Economic History, vol. 3, 1974; S. 689-704 Baumgart, W.: Vom europäischen Konzert zum Völkerbund. Friedensschlüsse und Friedenssicherung von Wien bis Versailles; Darmstadt 1974 Bellet, R.: Presse et journalisme sous le second Empire; Paris, 1967 Berg, André: A.E. Janssen. Le Mentor en réserve; in: Le Phare Dimanche, Brüssel 19.12.1954 Bergeron, L.: Les Rothschild et les autres: la gloire des banquiers; Paris, 1991 Bergier, Jean-Francois: Die Wirtschaftsgeschichte der Schweiz; Zürich 1983 Bernholz, Peter: Currency Competition, Inflation, Gresham's law and Exchange Rate; in: Journal of Institutional and Theoretical Economics 145, S. 465-488 Bitar, Yasser: Les Unions Monétaires; Damaskus 1953 Bléton, Paul: Les financiers; Paris 1969 Boilet, Georges-Edouard: La Doctrine Sociale de Napoléon III; Paris 1967 Bonjour, E./Offler, H.S./Potter, G.R.: Short History of Switzerland; Oxford 19552 Bordo, Michael D./Eichengreen, Barry: Retrospective on the Bretton Woods System. Lessons for international Monetary Reform; Chicago 1993 Born, Karl Erich: Münzverträge; in: Handwörterbuch der Wirtschaftswissenschaft, Bd. 5; S. 286-288; Stuttgart 1980 ders.: Geld und Banken im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert, Stuttgart 1977 Broder, André: Le commerce extérieur: L'échec de la conquête d'une position internationale; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economique et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977; S. 305-325 Bruguière, Michel: Pour une renaissance de l'histoire financière XVIIIe-XXe siècle; Paris 1991 Cameron, R.: Banking in the Early Stages of Industrialization. London 1967 ders.: France and the Economic Development of Europe, 1800-1914: Conquest of Peace and Seeds of War; Princeton 1961 Canovai, T.: The Banks of Isssue in Italy, in: Banking in Italy, Russia, Austro- Hungary and Japan; National Monetary Commission, vol. 18, 1911, S. 18 ders.: European Interviews, in: National Monetary Commission, vol. 1, 1910, S. 516 Fratianni / Spinelli (1985) Casella, Alessandra: Participation in a Currency Union; in: American Economic Review 82, 1992, S. 847-863 ders./Feinstein, J.: Management of a common currency; in: Giovaninni, A./De Cecco M. (Eds.): A European central bank?; Cambridge 1989 Cassel, Gustav: Der Zusammenbruch der Goldwährung; Stuttgart 1937 Castelot, André: Napoléon III; Paris 1985 Chambre de Commerce et d'Industrie de Paris (Hg.): Les Cahiers de l'Histoire; No. 2, Septembre 1996 Chabod, Federico: Storia della Politica Estera Italiana dal 1870 al 1896; Bari 1962 Cipolla, Carlo M. / Borchardt, Knut (Hg.): Die Entwicklung der industriellen Gesellschaften; Bd. 4; Stuttgart 1985 Claasen, Emil-Maria (Hg.): Kompendium der Währungstheorie; München 1977 ders.: Probleme der Geldtheorie; Berlin 1970 Cohen, B.: Beyond EMU: The problem of sustainability; Economics and Politics 5; 1993; S. 187-202 Cohen, Jon .S.: The 1927 Revaluation of the Lira: a Study in Political Economy; in: The Economic History Review 2nd Ser. 25 (1972); S. 642-654 Collins, Michael: Central Banking in History, vol. 1, Central Bank Functions; Leeds 1964 Conquet, André: Napoléon III et les Chambres de Commerce; Conférence de l'Académie du Second Empire, 28.1.1986; Paris 1987 Courakis, A. / Krugman, P. (Hg.): Financial and Monetary Integration; Cambridge 1993, S. 18 Croce, B.: Storia d'Italia dal 1871 al 1915; Bari, 1928 Daumard, E.: Etat Libéral et libéralisme économique; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economiqe et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977; S. 137-158 Da Pozzo, M./Felloni, G.: La Borsa Valori di Genova nel Secolo XIX; Torino, 1964 De Cecco, Marcello: The European Monetary System and its Predecessors, in: Rivista dei Politica Economica, Bd. 79, 1989, S. 199-212 ders.: Il Sistema monetario europeo e i suoi predecessori; in: Rivista di Politica Economica; Anno LXXIX, Seire III, 1989; S. 215-230 Del Boca, A.: Gli italiani in Libia, 2 voll.. Rom, 1986-1988 Dubois, Louis-Albert: La fin de l`Union monétaire latine, Arbois 1950 van Dillen, J.G.: Rivalités économiques et financières; in: M. Beloff u.a. (Hg.): L'Europe du XIXe et du XXe siècle. Problèmes et interprétations historiques; Mailand 1962 Eatwell, J. / Milgate, M. / Newman, P. (Hg.): The New Palgrave Dictionary of Money and Finance, vol. 2, London 1992, S. 765-770 Echard, William E.: Conference Diplomacy in the German Policy of Napoleon III., 1868-1869; in: French Historical Studies, IV (1966), S: 239-64 Eichengreen, B.: One money for Europe? Lessons from the the U.S. currency union; Cambridge, 1989 Enzyklopädisches Lexikon für das Geld-, Bank- und Börsenwesen; Frankfurt a.M., 19673 Falco, G. / Storaci M.: Il ritorno all'oro in Belgio, Francia e Italia: stabilizzazione sociale e politiche monetarie (1926-1928); in: Italia contemporanea 29, 1977, S. 3-44 Ferraris, C.F.: The Italian Banks of Issue, in: Banking in Italy, Russia, Austro- Hungary and Japan; National Monetary Commission, vol. 18, 1911, S; 207 Fieldhouse, David K.: Die Kolonialreiche seit dem 18. Jahrhundert, Frankfurt, 1965 Fischer, Wolfram u.a. (Hg.): Handbuch der Europäischen Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte, Bde. 5 u. 6; Stuttgart 1987 ders.: Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft im Zeitalter der Industrialisierung; Göttingen 1972 Flandreau, Marc: Les règles de la Pratique. La Banque de France, le marché des métaus précieux et la naissance de l'étalon-or 1848-1876; in: Annales, 51. Année, no. 4, 1996; S. 849-872 ders.: Was the Latin Monetary Union a Franc-Zone?, in: Reis, Jaime (Hg.): International monetary systems in historical perspective; London 1995; S. 71-89 ders.: On the Inflationary Bias of Common Currencies: The Latin Union Puzzle; in: European Economic Review, 37, 1993, S. 501-506 Fleming, J.M.: On Exchange Rate Unification; in: The Economic Journal, vol. 81, 1971 S. 46ff. Fontvieille, Léon: Evolution et croissance de l'État français, 1815-1969; in: Cahier de l'Institut de sciences mathématiques et économiques appliquées, Nr. 13, Paris 1977 Fourtens, Bernard: La fin de l'Union monétaire latine, Paris 1930 Fratianni, Michele / Spinelli, Franco: Currency Competition, Fiscal Policy and the Money Supply Process in Italy from Unification to World War I; in: Journal of European Economic History, vol. 14; 1985, S. 473-499 Friedman, Milton: Bimetallism Revisited; in: Journal of Economic Perspectives, vol. 4, 1990, S. 85-104 ''Gall, Lothar:'' Europa auf dem Weg in die Moderne 1850-1890; München 1993 Ganiage, J.: L'Expansion coloniale de la France sous la IIIe République, 1871-1914. Paris, 1968 Giering, Claus: Zwischen Zweckverband und Superstaat – Die Entwicklung der politikwissenschaftlichen Integrationstheorie im Prozeß der europäischen Integration ; Bonn 1997 Gille, B.: Les Investissements Francais en Italie 1815-1914; Turin 1968 ders.: La banque en France au XIXe siècle; Genf/Paris 1970 Giovanni, Alberto: Bretton Woods and its Precursors: Rules Versus Discretion in the History of International Monetary Regimes; in: M. Bordo/B.Eichengreen (Hg.): A Retrospective on the Bretton Woods System, Chicago, S. 109-147 Girardet, R.: L'idée coloniale en France. Paris, 1972 ''Goodhart, Charles:'' The Evolution of Central Banks; Cambridge 1988 Guiral, Pierre: Adolphe Thiers; Paris 1986 ders./Témine/Agulhon et alt.: L'historiographie du Second Empire; in: Revue d'histoire Moderne et Contemporaine; Sonderausgabe Jan.-März 1974 Hallberg, Charles W.: Franz-Joseph and Napoleon III, 1852-1864: A study of Austro- French Relations; New York 1955 Hawig, Peter: Napoleon III und Europa. Revision eines Geschichtsbildes; 1983 von Hayek, Friedrich August: Entnationalisierung des Geldes. Eine Analyse der Theorie und Praxis konkurrierender Umlaufmittel. (Wirtschaftswissenschaftliche und wirtschaftsrechtliche Untersuchungen 13) Tübingen, 1977 Hefeker, Carsten: Interest Groups, Coalitions and Monetary Integration in the XIXth Century; in: The Journal of European Economic History, vol. 24, no. 3, 1995; S. 489-536 Hinsley, F.H.: The Cambridge modern history; vol. XI; Cambrige 1962 Hrbek, Rudolf (Hg.) : Die Reform der Europäischen Union - Positionen und Perspektiven anläßlich der Regierungskonferenz ; Baden-Baden 1997 ''Jenkins, Helmut:'' Münzunion oder Währungsunion?; in: Zeitschrift für Nationalökonomie, Bd. 29, 1969; S. 121-150 Jolly, J.: Dictionnaire des parlementaires. Notices biographiques sur les ministres, députés et sénateurs français de 1889 à 1940. 8. Vol.; Paris 1960-1977 Kenen, P.B.: The Theory of Optimum Currency Areas: An Eclectic View. In: Mundell, R.A. / Swoboda A.K. (Hg.): Monetary Problems of the International Economy; Chicago 1969 Keyder, C./O'Brian, P.: Economic growth in Britain and France, 1780/1914; London 1978 Keynes, John-Maynard: General Theory of money, employment and interest, New York 1942 Kindleberger, Charles P.: A Financial History of Western Europe, London 1984 Klump, Rainer: Entstehung und Verwendung internationaler Schlüsselwährungen - theoretische Erklärungen, historische Erfahrungen, wirtschaftspolitische Schlußfolgerungen; Hamburg, 1986 Kolb, E.: Der Kriegsausbruch 1870. Politische Entscheidungsprozesse und Verantwortlichkeit in der Julikrise 1870; Göttingen 1970 Krämer, Hans: Experience with Historical Monetary Unions, in: Giersch, H. (Hg.): Integration durch Währungsunion?; Tübingen 1971, S. 106-118 Kreile, Michael (Hg.): Die Integration Europas. PVS-Sonderheft 23/1992 Krugman, P.: Six sceptical propositions about EMU; in: Courakis, A. / Krugman, P. (Hg.): Financial and Monetary Integration; Cambridge 1993, S. 18. ders.: The move towards free trade zones; in: Policy Implications of trade and currency zones, Wyoming 1991 Kundert, H.: La Banque Nationale Suisse, son programme et son rôle, Genf 1907 Labracherie, Pierre: Napoléon III et son Temps; Paris 1967 Landmann, J.: The Swiss Banking Law; in: Banking in Sweden and Switzerland, National Monetary Commission, vol. XVIII (1911), pp. 109, 152-157, 170-176 Lévy, C.-F.: Capitalistes et pouvoir au Siècle des lumières; Paris/La Haye 1979 Lévy-Leboyer, Maurice: Le crédit et la monnaie: L'évolution institutionnelle; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economique et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977; S. 347-390 ders.: Le crédit et la monnaie: L'apprentissage du marché; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economique et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977, S. 391-430 Luschin v. Ebengreuth, Arnold: Allgemeine Münzkunde und Geldgeschichte des Mittelalters und der neueren Zeit; München 19764 Marseille, J.: Empire colonial et capitalisme français: histoire d'un divorce; Paris 1986 Martin, David A.: The Impact of Mid-Nineteenth Century Gold Depreciation Upon Western Monetary Standards, S. 641-658 Mayer, Arno J.: Adelsmacht und Bürgertum. Die Krise der europäischen Gesellschaft 1848-1914. München, 1984 Mayeur, Jean-Marie: La vie politique sous la IIIe République; Paris 1984 McKeown, Timothy: Hegemonic Stability Theories and the 19th century tariff levels in Europe; in: International Organization 37, 1983, S. 73-91 McKinnon, R.I.:''Optimum Currency Areas; in: The American Economic Review, vol. 53, 1963, S. 717ff. ''Miège, J.L.: L'imperialismo coloniale italiano. Mailand, 1976 Mintz, Norman N.: Monetary Union and Economic Integration, The Bulletin No. 64; New York April 1970 Mitchell, Brian R.: European Historical Statistics 1750-1970; London 1975 ders.: International historical statistics: Europe 1750-1988; New York 19933 Mundell, R.A.: A Theory of optimum currency areas; in: The American Economic Review, vol. 51, 1961, S. 657-671 Olszak, Norbert: Histoire des Unions Monétaires; Que sais-je?, Paris 1996 Palmade, Georges: Capitalisme et capitalistes francais au XIXe siècle; Paris 1961 Perlman, M.: In search of Monetary Union, in: The Journal of European Economic History, vol. 22, No. 1, Spring 1993, S. 313-332 Pirenne, H.: L'économie; in: Histoire de la Belgique contemporaine, Brüssel 1975; S. 249-306 Plessis, A.: La Banque de France et ses 200 actionnaires sous le Second Empire; Paris 1982 ders.: Régents et Gouverneurs de la Banque de France sous le Second Empire; Paris 1985 Pollard, Sidney: The Integration of European Business in the „Long Nineteenth Century; in: Vierteljahresschrift für Sozial- und Wirtschaftsgeschichte; 84. Band, 1997 Heft 2; S. 156-170 ders.: The Integration of the European Economy since 1815, London 1981 ders./Holmes,C. (Hg.): Documents of European Economic History, Bd 2; London 1968-72 Pottinger, E. Ann: Napoleon III and the German Crisis 1865 - 1866; Cambridge/Massachusetts 1966 Raffalovich, Arthur: La Conférence monétaire de Bruxelles; Paris 1893 Redish, Angela: The Latin Monetary Union and the Emergence of the International Gold Standard, in: Bordo, M./Capie, F; (Hg.): Monetary Regimes in Transition; Cambridge 1993, S. 68-85 Reinhard, Wolfgang: Dritte Welt Afrika. In: Geschichte der europäischen Expansion, Band 4. Stuttgart, 1990 ''Revelas, Kyriakos:'' Optimale Währungsräume und Währungsunionen; Berlin 1980 De Ridder, A.: La Belgique et la Guerre, Band 4; in: Histoire diplomatique; Brüssel 1925, S. 129-132 Robson, P.: The Economics of International Integration, 3e; London, 1987 Rochat, G.: Il colonialismo italiano. Turin, 1973 Ders./Massobrio, G.: Breve storia dell'esercito italiano dal 1861 al 1943 Torino 1978 Ders.: Guerre italiane in Libia e in Ethiopia. Paese, 1991 Rolnick, Arthur J./ Weber, Warren E.: Gresham's Law or Gresham's Fallacy?; in: Journal of Political Economy 1994, S. 185-199 De Rosa, Luigi: Economics and Nationalism in Italy (1861-1914); in: Journal of European Economic History, vol. 11, 1982; S. 537-574 ders.: Unity or Plurality? Italian Issuing Banks, 1861-1893; in: Journal of European Economic History, vol. 7, 1978, S. 453-473 Rostow, W.W.: The World Economy: History and Prospect; Austin 1987, Table II-8; Due to rounding not all columns total 100%. ders.: Les étapes de la croissance économique; Collection „Points"; Paris 1970 Schneider, Heinrich : Rückblick für die Zukunft - Konzeptionelle Weichenstellungen für die Europäische Einigung ; Bonn 1986 Schönfelder, Wilhelm / Thiel, Elke: Ein Markt – eine Währung. Die Verhandlungen zur Europäischen Wirtschafts- und Währungsunion; Baden-Baden 19962 ''Schremmer, Eckart: Über „stabiles“ Geld. Eine wirtschaftshistorische Sicht; in: Gesellschaft für Westfälische Wirtschaftsgeschichte e.V.; Vortragsreihe, Heft 29, Dortmund 1992 ders.: Steuern und Staatsfinanzen während der Industrialisierung Europas; Heidelberg 1994 Sedillot, R.: Histoire du franc; Paris 1939 Sellin, Volker: Die Anfänge der staatlichen Sozialreform im liberalen Italien; Stuttgart, 1971 Serra, Enrico: Italian Emigration to France during Crispi´s First Government (1887- 1891); in: The Journal of European Economic History, vol. 23, no. 1, spring 1994; S. 191-208 Smith, William H.C.: Napolén III; Paris 1989 Spillmann, Georges: Napoléon III prophète méconnu; Paris 1972 Strübin, Martin: Von Geld und Geldeswerten; in: Schmollers Jahrbuch für Gesetzgebung, Verwaltung und Volkswirtschaft; Bd. 79, 1959, S. 25-44 Stürmer, Michael: Die Reichsgründung. Deutscher Nationalstaat und europäisches Gleichgewicht im Zeitalter Bismarcks; München 1984 wird in Fußnoten nicht referenziert Tavlas, George S.: The “New” Theory of Optimum Currency Areas; in: The World Economy 16, S. 663-685 ''Theurl, Theresia:'' Eine gemeinsame Währung für Europa. 12 Lehren aus der Geschichte; Innsbruck 1992 Thiveaud, Jean-Marie: Monnaie universelle, unique, unitaire, cosmopolite, internationale ...; in: Revue d'Economie Financière; Nr. 36, 1996; S. 15-50 Thompson, J.M.: Louis Napoleon and the Second Empire, Oxford 1965 Truesdell, Matthew: Spectacular Politics. Louis-Napoleon Bonaparte and the Fête Impériale, 1849-1870; New York 1997 Tuchmann, Barbara: August 1914; Harvard 1979 Union des Entrepreneurs belges (Hg.): La présence économique belge dans le monde, Rapport Annuel; Brüssel 1973 Vaubel, Roland: Strategies for currency unification. The Economics of Currency competition and the case for a European parallel currency; Tübingen 1978 ''Veit, Otto:'' Grundriß der Währungspolitik; 19693 Weidenfeld, Werner (Hg.): Die Identität Europas ; München 1985 Wright, Vincent: Le Conseil d'Etat sous le Second Empire; Paris 1972 Wüstemeyer, Manfred: Demokratische Diktatur. Zum politischen System des Bonapartismus im Zweiten Empire; Köln 1986 Yacono, Xuan: Histoire de la colonisation française. (Que-sais-je? No.452) Paris, 1988 Zellfelder, Friedrich: Der Lateinische Münzbund: Grundlagen, Entstehung und Scheitern; in: Gömmel, Rainer / Schneider, Jürgen: Beiträge zur Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte; Band 44, 1; Stuttgart 1991; S. 105-118 Siehe auch Plagiierte Quellen Kategorie:Skm